Intérêts
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que moi, Claire Swan, la soeur de Bella, me lie d'amitié avec les Volturi ? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de cet homme parfait ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu vivre une vie normale ? Tant de questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponse...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Réécriture de la fanfiction du même nom que j'avais mis en pause par manque d'inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Forks. Nouveau continent, nouveau pays, nouvelle ville et enfin, nouvelle vie. Après tant de révélations sur mes vraies origines, je me retrouvais en Amérique pour rejoindre mon père biologique : Charlie Swan. Un père que je n'avais jamais vu, pas même sur des photos. Avant mon départ, je vivais en France chez Véronique et Franck Dupuis, un couple aimant qui m'avait vite appris que je n'étais pas leur fille biologique. Ils étaient venus me chercher à l'orphelinat alors que je n'avais que deux ans. Cette bouleversante révélation m'avait choquée pendant plusieurs mois car je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi mes véritables parents m'avaient abandonnée. Renée Dwyer, ma mère biologique, avait eu une relation avec son ancien mari, Charlie Swan alors que Phil, son compagnon actuel, était aux portes de la mort. Cette relation avait eu pour conséquence ma naissance, non désirée par ma mère. Phil n'acceptant pas que sa femme ait eu une autre fille avec son ancien mari, elle m'avait déposé à l'orphelinat.

Après toutes ces vérités sur ma naissance et ma famille, j'avais décidé de partir chez mon vrai père pour apprendre à le connaître et aussi pour rencontrer ma sœur, Bella, de huit ans mon ainée.

En attendant ces retrouvailles, je regardais par le hublot les couleurs des champs qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. La voix monocorde d'une hôtesse de l'air s'éleva pour annoncer que l'avion arriverait bientôt à destination. Quelques minutes plus tard et l'avion amorçait sa descente en douceur. Je fus la première à descendre la passerelle, ouvrant aussitôt mon parapluie pour me protéger du mauvais temps. J'entrai dans l'aéroport, récupérai mes bagages et me dirigeai vers un homme au regard soucieux qui tenait une pancarte avec mon nom.

- Papa ?

- Claire ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard incertain puis il me conduisit à sa voiture où je m'installai du côté passager alors qu'il prenait place derrière le volant.

- Ça te fait quel âge maintenant ? demanda-t-il en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Quinze ans.

Juste une question, juste une réponse. Il ne semblait pas très bavard ou était-il simplement surpris de savoir que sa fille se trouvait près de lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Nous ne reparlâmes pas durant le restant du trajet, ce qui me permit de profiter du paysage. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison, Charlie sortit les bagages de la voiture et sonna, attendant devant la porte. Une femme à la peau tannée et au regard doux ouvrit, souriant à mon père avant de me regarder.

- Claire, je te présente Sue Clearwater, ma compagne.

- Enchantée, fis-je avec un sourire timide.

Elle s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer, refermant la porte derrière nous alors que je détaillais la maison. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle où j'avais vécu avec mes parents et mon frère adoptifs mais elle me plaisait bien. Je pris mes valises et trouvai le chemin de ma chambre, claire et spacieuse avec une bibliothèque bien remplie. Charlie était sur le seuil de la porte, un peu gêné.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te préparer une chambre alors je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de prendre celle de ta sœur, maintenant qu'elle vit avec son mari et sa fille.

- Ça me convient.

J'essayais d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire sur ma sœur, prenant conscience du fait que j'avais loupé beaucoup de choses importantes dans ma propre famille.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle désormais ?

- Elle a troqué son nom d'Isabella Swan pour Bella Cullen.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton détaché mais je vis dans ses yeux de l'indécision. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que Charlie semble avoir peur de ma sœur ? Il me laissa dans mes pensées pendant que je rangeais mes habits dans l'armoire de la chambre ayant jadis appartenue à Bella. Je posai ensuite mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau, l'allumai et répondis aux divers mails que j'avais reçus, la plupart venant de Chris, mon frère adoptif. Il me demandait si Forks était une belle ville et si Charlie était accueillant, questions auxquelles je répondis par une affirmation. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna et je vis s'afficher le nom de Chris sur l'écran. Je décrochai, en hâte, voulant entendre sa voix.

- Alors Claire, tu oublies de prévenir ton frère adoré que tu es déjà arrivée ? Ce n'est pas très sympa tout ça…

- Voyons Chris, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu. Laisse-moi déjà le temps de tout mettre en ordre dans mes affaires.

- Ah, justement, parlons de tes affaires. J'ai mis quelques dvd et des livres dans une de tes valises.

Le téléphone en main, j'ouvris ma valise rouge et découvris un nombre élevé de dvd et de romans. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je regardais tous les titres qui s'étalaient devant moi.

- Merci infiniment Chris ! Je serai moins dépaysée grâce à toi !

- Mais de rien petite sœur !

Je sentis de la tristesse m'envahir face au surnom qu'il me donnait. Même s'il savait que nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté, il s'obstinait à m'appeler petite sœur, me considérant toujours comme telle.

- Je dois te laisser, maman m'appelle pour mettre la table. A bientôt !

- A bientôt Chris !

Je raccrochai puis entendis Sue m'appeler pour venir manger. Je descendis, attirée par la bonne odeur de nourriture qui sortait de la cuisine.

- Ça sent bon ! m'exclamai-je.

- Merci, fit Sue en souriant.

Elle servit le repas dans les assiettes alors que mon père m'apprenait qu'elle avait fait une recette ancestrale de sa tribu. Je goûtai le contenu de mon assiette et ouvris de grands yeux, impressionnée par les multiples senteurs qui se dégageaient du plat. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence, chose qui me déstabilisa car nous avions l'habitude d'échanger beaucoup de paroles dans ma famille d'adoption. Après le repas, j'aidai Sue à tout nettoyer avant de monter me coucher, ayant cours le lendemain.

Je me levai assez tôt pour pouvoir me préparer avant Charlie et Sue. Je pris ma douche, me vêtis et préparai mon sac avant de prendre à pieds le chemin du lycée. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être une grande partie de plaisir mais je devais passer par la case « études », même si mon plus grand rêve était de devenir chanteuse. Ma mère adoptive n'avait cessé de me dire qu'il valait mieux que j'eusse au moins un diplôme en poche si je souhaitais avoir un métier plus tard car devenir artiste n'était pas vraiment un avenir sûr.

J'arrivai dix minutes en avance au lycée, le temps de pouvoir m'habituer aux locaux, et je tombai sur deux adolescents qui se disputaient. Ils devaient sûrement être frère et sœur car ils se ressemblaient énormément, possédant les mêmes pommettes saillantes et le même port de tête. Je passai à côté d'eux mais ralentis inconsciemment mon pas en les écoutant.

- Tu te rends compte Alec ! C'est une honte ! Nous envoyer à Forks simplement pour _les_ surveiller !

- Voyons Jane, on ne perdra pas grand-chose à étudier, bien au contraire.

- Alors tu es d'accord avec _Eux _!

Le dénommé Alec ne répondit pas mais il dut se sentir observé car il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses étranges yeux bruns me dévisagèrent longuement alors que je déglutissais. Il détourna la tête et reprit, avec plus de tranquillité, la conversation avec sa sœur. Je continuai mon chemin d'un pas précipité et allai à l'accueil faire signer mes papiers d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans la salle sous les regards de tous les élèves. Je vis avec un peu de soulagement qu'Alec attirait encore plus l'attention que moi, ce qui me rassura. Je n'allais pas être la seule nouvelle et donc, je ne serai pas le bouc émissaire, du moins je l'espérais. Je pris une place libre, vers le fond et j'eus la surprise de voir Alec s'installer à côté de moi. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je pris les devants et me mis à lui parler.

- Tu n'es pas avec ta sœur ?

- Non, Jane est dans une autre classe.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter quelque chose avec un grand sourire.

- Tu écoutais ce que l'on racontait tout à l'heure, n'est-pas ?

- Je vous ai juste entendu, me justifiai-je. Et je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

- C'est normal. Au fait, je me présente, Alec Vuelti.

- Claire. Claire Swan.

- La sœur d'Isabella ?

J'ouvris en grand mes yeux et il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je me repris en vitesse, m'expliquant sur mon étonnement.

- Tu connais Bella ?

- Oui, un peu. Surtout de vue. Et disons surtout qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus…hum…des gens, la connaissent.

Je me demandai qui étaient ces fameux Aro, Caïus et Marcus en entendant le respect dans la voix d'Alec. Le professeur de français entra dans la salle de cours, coupant mes pensées et il s'installa à son bureau.

- Je vois que nous avons deux nouveaux dans cette classe. Pourriez-vous présenter à vos camarades ? Commencez Mademoiselle…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa liste d'appel, le temps de lire mon nom.

- Mademoiselle Claire Swan.

Je me levai, montai sur l'estrade et fixai mon regard sur le fond de la classe pour éviter ceux de mes camarades.

- Je m'appelle Claire Swan, j'ai quinze ans, je suis la fille de Charlie Swan et Renée Dwyer. J'ai une sœur ainée, Bella Cullen. Je viens de France et suis arrivée en Amérique hier dans la soirée. Mon rêve est de devenir chanteuse et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir réussir. Pendant mes heures libres, j'aime lire et composer des chansons.

- Bien, merci. A vous, Monsieur Alec Vuelti.

Je descendis de l'estrade et retournai à ma place, les joues en feu alors qu'Alec montait à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Alec Vuelti, j'ai quinze ans, je suis le fils adoptif de Caïus et Athénodora Vuelti. Je suis également le frère jumeau de Jane Vuelti. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de mon futur car les choix qui s'offrent à moi sont assez nombreux.

- Bien, merci.

Alec retourna s'asseoir avec une grâce incroyable, un sourire moqueur se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait quelques mots.

- Quinze ans… j'en ai bien plus mon pauvre vieux…

Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa réplique, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Même si son apparence pouvait ne pas correspondre à son âge, il ne devait pas être si vieux que ça étant donné qu'il était en seconde avec moi. Il perçut mon froncement de sourcils et mon air interrogateur mais il ne me fournit aucune explication supplémentaire. J'attendis la fin de l'heure pour finalement me lancer et lui demander plus de précisions, ce à quoi il répondit par un mouvement du poignet qui signifiait qu'il valait mieux que je laisse tomber.

La matinée passa rapidement et nous sortîmes enfin dans la cour en direction du self. Alec n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur mes goûts, surtout musicaux puis il s'intéressa à ma sœur. Je lui avouai que je n'avais jamais vu Bella, ce qui le surprit

- Vraiment ? Tu ne connais pas ta sœur ?

- Pas du tout. J'ai grandi dans une famille d'accueil toute ma vie et je n'ai mis les pieds en Amérique pour la première fois qu'hier.

Alec sourit un bref instant avant de déclarer que l'Amérique n'était pas le plus beau pays du monde.

- Il faudra que tu visites l'Italie un jour. Je suis sûr que Jane ne verrait pas d'inconvénients si tu venais un jour en vacances avec nous, surtout à Volterra.

Ah l'Italie… C'est vrai que je rêvais d'aller là-bas depuis mon enfance mais je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour une proposition pour y partir, surtout de la part d'un garçon. En seulement quatre heures, Alec et moi nous étions liés d'amitié et il m'assurait que sa sœur et moi allions nous aussi nous entendre à merveille. Cette dernière arriva au moment où nous franchissions la porte du self et Alec ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'exprimer.

- Jane, je te présente Claire Swan, la petite sœur de Bella.

- De Bella ? La Bella ? Bella Cullen ?

Le fait que cette fille connaisse le nom de femme de ma sœur me surprit et je me demandai ce que Bella avait pu faire pour être si connue. Alec lui affirma que c'était bien Bella Cullen mais il lui assura que j'étais très différente de ma sœur. Sa jumelle lui répondit un « J'espère bien » avec une telle animosité envers ma sœur qu'elle me désempara. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien alors que nous faisions la queue pour prendre nos plateaux. Certains élèves nous dévisageaient mais je ne faisais pas attention à eux, trop occupée à débattre avec Alec sur les meilleures villes du monde. Nous nous installâmes à une table de six personnes et je vis nettement que les jumeaux Vuelti ne touchaient pas à leur nourriture.

- Nous mangeons rarement les midis, fit Jane en réponse à ma question muette.

- Mais ne te retiens pas de manger, plaisanta Alec en souriant.

Nous rîmes tous les trois et, alors que je commençais à manger, deux filles arrivèrent. Je reconnus sans peine deux de nos camarades de classe. La plus grande des deux, du nom de Mélina, était brune avec une mèche rouge foncée, caractéristique qui me permettait facilement de la reconnaître. La deuxième, Mathilde, avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Elles posèrent leur plateau près des nôtres et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers nous.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi de votre première journée ici ? demanda Mathilde.

Alec échangea un regard plein de sous-entendus avec sa jumelle et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

- Sachant que la journée n'est pas complètement terminée, qu'il nous reste encore de nombreuses heures avant qu'elle le soit et sachant aussi que personne n'osait nous adresser la parole, on peut dire que tout va bien !

Je ne pus réprimer le fou rire qui montait au fond de moi. C'était donc un plaisantin et j'en déduisis que nous allions passer de bonnes journées avec lui. Les deux filles le regardèrent bizarrement puis commencèrent à manger alors que je finissais mon assiette. Je partis, accompagnée des jumeaux et nous nous mîmes à parler de beaucoup de choses avant qu'une question ne vienne germer dans mon esprit.

- Au fait, quels sont les cours de cet après-midi ?

- Hum…On reprend à quatorze heures avec une heure d'histoire-géographie, puis nous avons deux heures de maths et ensuite, on finit par une heure d'espagnol, me répondit Alec.

- Tout ça ! fit Jane avec un sourire moqueur.

Son frère lui lança un regard du genre je-t'avais-prévenu-que-moi-j'allais-bosser-plus-qu e-toi. Elle se mit alors à rire, laissant s'échapper un son cristallin qui m'avait déjà frappé au self.

- Je quitte à quinze heures aujourd'hui et toi, tu ne seras pas sorti avant dix-huit heures !

Il ignora sa remarque puis tourna son regard vers moi.

- Alors, comme ça, tu veux devenir chanteuse ?

- Oui, depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Peux-tu nous chanter quelque chose ?

Je me mis à réfléchir, passant en revue mon répertoire. Que pouvais-je donc chanter de rapide ? Je choisis une de mes compositions et l'interprétai les yeux fermés, bercée par la mélodie.

- Mais tu chantes vraiment bien Claire ! s'exclama Alec. Tu as une voix magnifique !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jane pour qu'elle me sauve la mise mais elle ne fit qu'affirmer les paroles de son frère. La cloche retentit soudain et elle nous laissa pour aller en cours car, contrairement à nous, elle commençait à treize heures. Mon portable se mit à vibrer et je m'excusai auprès d'Alec avant de décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Claire ? C'est Bella ! Charlie m'a donné ton numéro et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je t'appelle. Ça te dirait de passer chez moi samedi après-midi ?

- Pourquoi pas… Mais je quitte à midi et demi et je crois que papa va à la pêche…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon beau-père viendra te chercher.

- Et comment pourrai-je le reconnaître ?

- Il te verra et te fera signe. A samedi !

- A samedi ! Et merci beaucoup pour l'invitation !

Elle raccrocha et j'enregistrai son numéro. Je souris, heureuse parce que j'allais voir Bella plus vite que prévu. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alec et vis qu'il était en grande discussion avec une fille aux longs cheveux blonds descendant bas dans son dos, aux yeux bruns brillants et à la peau aussi blanche que la lune.

_- Ils _vont venir ici, même nos trois aînés !

- Voyons Heidi, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ferons-nous pour la _nourriture_ ?

_- Il_ a dit que nous verrons cela avec les _autres_.

Mon ami reporta son attention sur moi et me présenta la nouvelle venue. Elle s'appelait Heidi Volta et était une bonne amie de sa famille. Nous discutâmes tous les trois pendant trois quarts d'heures et nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie.

- A plus tard ! nous lança Heidi.

Nous entrâmes en cours d'histoire-géographie et la prof lança une vidéo en nous demandant de prendre en notes tout ce que nous pourrions entendre. Je pris un crayon de papier mais mon esprit vagabonda ailleurs, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire dessiner. Ce fut seulement lorsque la prof prit mon cahier pour le montrer au reste de la classe que je me rendis compte de mon inattention.

- Aucun effort pour suivre le cours !

Je piquai un fard puis regardai mon chef d'œuvre qui représentait trois hommes possédant quelques traits communs et ayant tous les trois des cheveux longs. J'avais noirci ceux de deux d'entre eux pour laisser le troisième avec une tignasse claire. Ils ressemblaient à trois rois représentés lors d'un jugement et je ne compris pas d'où me venait cette certitude ni pourquoi je les avais dessiné. Ce qui me surprit encore plus fut la remarque d'Alec.

- Quelle ressemblance… s'ils voyaient ça…


End file.
